


Illuminate My Way

by venomatically



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ? just a bit im not good at fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cameras, Come Eating, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Era, Non-Graphic Vomit Mention, Oral Sex, Pro Volleyball Player Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Recorded during Sex, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras, Volleyball, kylo also gives off creepy vibes, like vaguely but just enough that i should tag, no use of (Y/N)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomatically/pseuds/venomatically
Summary: You're not a volleyball fan by any definition of the term. Sports are just a waste of your time and if you weren't such a nice friend, you wouldn't have come with them to watch the final game of the season.You didn't watch the game, though. You only watched the long-haired player with a blazing temper fly through the air, and when you see him after the game, you find yourself wanting to talk to him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a fucking genius for thinking of this like I fucking cracked the code my tiktok fyp's algorithm has been giving me. So yeah, this is because of an oversaturation of haikyuu and kylo ren thirst traps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to the next chapter for the porn ✨💕💞

"I was watching you play, you were really good." You say, not knowing what else to while your friends talk to his.

You're not an avid volleyball fan. While it's one of the only sports you understand (just don't let the ball touch the ground, easy) it's a waste of time nevertheless. If you didn't run out of excuses to not go, you'd be at home, quietly finishing paperwork instead of losing your hearing in the stands. 

The player takes his hair out of its tie and shakes it out a bit before looking you up and down. His tone holds more interest than his expression lets on, "I know you."

You hesitate, searching him for anything that could jog your memory, "Ha. I think I'd remember you." You try to joke, indicating to his impressive height. He's easily the tallest player here, despite his team comprising of giants.

He uses a small towel to wipe at the sweat on his forehead, mussing the wet strands there as he does, "Advanced literature analysis. Fall semester of last year." He sits down at the bench as he says this, looking out at the team that exits the gym, "And that renaissance to enlightenment class with the annoying professor. She said you wrote good papers."

So he did know you, "Oh? You went to FOU, too? I'm so sorry I didn't remember you." You apologize half-heartedly, looking to your friends to see if they were ready to leave yet, but to your horror, they sit down to talk to their friends on the team. And they're your ride home.

"You wouldn't. I sat behind you in both classes."

There's no humor in his voice as he speaks, he doesn't elaborate, there's nothing to go off of to continue the conversation, but you try, "Oh, well... it's so cool that you're so successful now. You're really good at volleyball."

"You don't care about volleyball."

"I didn't think I was being that obvious."

He huffs, and finally cracks a small smile as he looks up at you, "I would've given anything to be talking to you back in college."

You try not to change your expression, but you know you stiffen considerably at his admission, "Oh..." You try to laugh it off and look away, but in your peripheral, you can see that he hasn't broken his steady gaze, "I would've disappointed you."

"You're not right now." And when you look back at him, he seems different now, familiar. You wonder why you didn't remember him before.

"You were so quiet. I never would've thought you'd be the athletic type."

"I never thought I'd see you again." His tone shifts, and you stop fidgeting nervously. He's trying, in his own awkward way. 

You're about to respond when your friends' laughter splits though the air at something one of the guys said. One of them motions for you to join them, and you give a hopefully understandable shrug to the player you were talking to before standing by your friends.

You're introduced to some other players and asked to come with them to someone's place to hang out and celebrate the end of the season. You want to refuse, but the player you were talking to comes up behind you and chimes in, "You idiots can't fuck up my place like you did last year. You can't afford to pay for it." He warns, and when he steps in to talk, he brushes against you.

"You're so toxic, Ren, no one's going to trash your place." One player comments, and another next to him slaps his arm and says something else, sparking another conversation.

Ren turns back to his duffel bag and zips it up, hefting it over his shoulder. You take the shift in subjects as an opportunity to slip out of the group again, finding your last conversation much more interesting now, "So, it's Ren." You prompt him, but you didn't mean for your tone to come out as accusatory as it did.

"Kylo Ren." He responds, "And you're coming, right?"

You cross your arms, "I don't know. I don't think I'd call a night spent with a bunch of loud, sweaty volleyball players fun." You try to sound disinterested, but he can see right through you.

"But maybe just one loud, sweaty volleyball player?" He smirks, and you roll your eyes.

"Ha. Don't get your hopes up."

"I'll see you there." He gives a half-wave before turning and going down the next hallway to the front of the building. Fuck him.

You go back to your friends and tap the one who drove you here on the arm to get his attention, "Hey, let's go, I wanna get changed before we go to the party." You say in a hushed whisper, and he laughs.

"Of course you'd simp for the emo one." He jokes, and you slap his arm.

"Fuck you, take me home."

You ask your friends during the ride back from your place if they knew Kylo, but they don't give you anything helpful other than he's reserved and kind of mean.

"He's their ace, so he's kind of like the one they rely on for most of their offensive plays." One comments.

"And their tallest, so he's the best blocker." 

"And one of the top players nationally."

Oh, so he just carries the entire team. So that's why he's so fucking confident now.

Ren's entire apartment is dark with silver accents, but in a way that makes you think that he didn't want to actively think about decorating and purposely kept it minimal and boring to look nice. You look for him throughout the groups of unfairly tall men, but give up as soon as you find the drinks.

You've almost forgotten why you came while standing around a group of people talking before you feel a large hand on your waist, "We wouldn't of had to play that fifth set in the first place if you could retrieve for shit." Kylo remarks to the person that was complaining, and the sound of his voice stops you from pulling away from his touch.

"Fuck off, you're just pissed because their number three kept getting their spikes past you." The other player counters and some others laugh at this.

"At least I'm not a libero that can't do his fucking job." Kylo snaps, and you put your hand over his on your waist.

"Hey, do you want a drink?" You ask, not excited to see what other insults these absolute idiots had for each other.

Ren scoffs, pulling you out of the group by your waist but letting go of you as you follow him down the hallway to his kitchen.

"You're a pretty shitty teammate." You comment, sitting at a stool someone had brought to his kitchen island.

He takes a water from his fridge, leaning back on the counter near you, "We're teammates, not friends."

"Then why invite them to your apartment?"

"I don't, they invite themselves and make a mess of the place." He sighs, "But you can't be a one-man team. I've tried." He adds, and his monotone voice almost prevents you from understanding that he was making a joke.

He seems to perk up when you smile, cocking his head to the side as he looks at you, "I don't think I've ever seen you smile."

You cross your arms, "Well, there's not much to smile about during lit or history."

"You seemed to like it, though. You were always taking notes."

"And you _weren't?"_ You laugh, and he brightens at this.

As you talk, you both seem to relax, despite the two of you outwardly hating having to be in such an annoyingly social atmosphere. You move to sit on the counter by him when you struggle to hear each other over the din of the chatter in the living room, and he leans in closer to you when someone yells in the front hallway.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere more private?" He asks, putting a hand on your wrist.

Ah, a presumptuous asshole. But not a wrong one, "Yeah, okay. Can I tell my friends, though?" Because he's very much a stranger and you don't have your phone on you because skirts just don't have pockets.

He nods, helping you through a group of guys measuring themselves on the doorway to the kitchen and to your friends. You get your phone back from one of them and have Kylo lead you to his room, in a quieter corner of his apartment. He has to unlock the door, "You don't want to know what I found in here last year." He explains, and you don't ask.

Once inside, Kylo locks the door again, and pulls off his black hoodie, "You can sit wherever." He indicates to his bed, and you sit, putting your phone down on his nightstand.

His room is dark, save for the dimmed red lighting of the LED strips embedded into the top perimeter of the room, and they cast a halo-like effect over the gentle wave of his hair and over the wide slope of his shoulders. He throws his hoodie on a chair by the closet and takes off his watch as he looks you up and down, "What I would've given to have you sitting in my bed just a year ago." He muses aloud, his tone deeper now.

You lean back on both hands, looking him over yourself, "So you don't like it now?" You tease, watching his hands as he puts his watch and phone down on the nightstand and untucks his shirt from his pants.

"No, I think I just appreciate it more now. I've had a lot of time to imagine it since then." His hands go to his belt now, and if you weren't expecting it, this would've been the last chance for you to run.

Instead, you stay put and watch him unbuckle his belt and slide it off, "What were you imagining?" You prompt him further.

You glance up to his face and see him smirk down at you, dropping his belt, "You putting up your hair, maybe." He suggests, continuing to undo his pants.

You sigh, rolling your eyes, "Then give me a hair tie, asshole." You cross your arms, but he seems amused at your indignation.

"You're so cute when you're annoyed."

"Don't fucking push it."

He gives you a tie from his nightstand drawer, "Just get on your knees already."

"Say please."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I meant First Order University, it was just too stupid to say loud


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck you."

You're about to echo the sentiment before he shifts down his pants and reveals the substantial bulge in his boxer shorts.

He takes off his shirt as he approaches you, tossing it to the side and palming his hardness through the black cotton, "I said get on your knees." He orders again, and you do as he says.

He pulls down his briefs and takes out his cock as you arrange your hair away from your face. He smirks down at you, "There you go. You're so much prettier when you're obedient." He praises, petting the side of your face and stroking his cock slowly with the other hand. 

It's almost the biggest you've ever seen. Almost. But he seems pretty proud of it as he angles it towards your lips, "Open."

You narrow your eyes, hating how you liked the rude way he said that and hating how he must know. You open your mouth and lean forward to hold his cock with both hands, but his hand on your cheek grabs your hair and pulls you away before you can touch him, "No, I only said to open. Do as you're told." He chides, and he twists his wrist in your hair and pulls painfully when you scoff indignantly.

"Are you going to be this fucking difficult even when I suck your dick?" You snap, despite obediently putting your hands behind your back and staying still in his grip.

"Shut the fuck up." He says indifferently, as though he wasn't slapping the side of your face with his cock, "If you stop being a bitch, I might even let you cum."

You wriggle back only slightly when he starts hitting your other cheek, trying not to show how your thighs rub together to find any semblance of contact as you feel yourself wetten, "Fine, just hurry up." You sigh, not looking him in the eyes as you open your mouth and hold your tongue out for him to tap the head of his cock on.

"Good girl. Now lick the head." He directs, his tone softer now when you relent. He struggles to not make a sound and display his appreciation when you start to lick up the dribbling precum spilling from his slit, but he accidentally lets out a sigh when you lean your head in to lick and wetten the sides of his length.

You pull against Kylo's hold on your hair to dip your head down to the base of his cock, licking stripes up and down one side, even daring to kiss his balls when he shifts his pants down a bit more to give you better access, "Do that again." He orders, his grip tightening to keep your head down while you kiss his balls again and again. 

You move to the other side to lick his balls now, going as far as to carefully take some in your mouth, as careful as you would be with glass. He hisses at this, pumping himself in his fist now as you moan with his balls in your mouth, just the vibrations bringing him closer to the edge than he would ever admit.

He tugs at your hair to get you to stop, and when you look up at him, you lick up the excess drool from your lips. He has to sneer to not show what he's thinking, "Open." He repeats, pressing the swollen head to your lips and forcing it in before you can obey.

You make a surprised sound at this, trying your best to look displeased even as you try to fit as much of his cock in your mouth as you can. It's thicker in you than it looks, and you struggle to comfortably take it all the way down your throat without gagging, so you settle with turning your attention to his leaking tip. You swirl your tongue around it and alternate pressure when sucking, bobbing and moaning when he starts to thrust shallowly into your mouth.

"Wider, keep it open for me." Kylo orders, and you proudly note how low and strained his voice has gotten. You keep your mouth open wide with your tongue slightly out, letting him slap his wet cock all over your face while he holds your head up on an angle.

Looking down at you, on your knees with your hands behind your back obediently letting him do whatever he wanted while looking up at him with such wide eyes, he swears he could cum just from the sight of it. It's like every disgusting fantasy he's ever had come true.

He thrusts his cock into your waiting mouth, keeping your head in place with a severe grip when you physically object to the rough intrusion. He uses his other hand now to hold your jaw open and use your mouth as a fleshlight, throwing his head back and finally relaxing when he can freely sink his cock into your warm, wet mouth.

You gag on his length when it hits the back of your throat, and you struggle at first before you get accustomed to his rough treatment. You moan on his length, and he groans at the sound and the way you press your tongue to the underside.

He pushes his cock in all the way and presses the tip to the back of your throat, making you choke on it as he holds your head down as far as it can go on his length. He curses again as he feels your throat struggle for air, but as you get more used to it, you swallow around him, and his cock twitches in your mouth at the feeling. 

He takes you off his cock and you gasp for air when you're allowed to breathe, only to have him push it in again. He only goes in halfway now, angling your head so that the tip of his cock pushes at the inside of your cheek, making a bulge that he rubs from the outside, "Fuck, I could watch you suck my dick all day." He remarks, slapping your face. 

You make a whining sound when he hits you again, and he seems to glow at your show of appreciation, "Come here," He takes his cock out of your mouth and pulls at your top, "Take your clothes off, I want pictures for when you're not here."

"You're gross." You sigh, putting your arms up to let him yank off your shirt and taking your skirt off yourself. He reaches down to grope at your breasts from under your bra, but you slap his hand away, "Just let me take it off." You huff, "You're so impatient."

"You're so fucking cute." Kylo comments casually as he picks up his phone and goes through it. You can't tell the degree to which he's fucking with you, so you don't let on that you appreciate the compliment.

You throw your bra off and adjust your hair just as the light from his phone turns on, "I didn't say you could take a video." You complain, wiping away at the spit that had spilt out of your mouth.

"Just open up for me again, baby," He coos, switching to holding his phone with his left hand as he takes his cock in the other and taps your face with it again, "Show me how much you want it."

You make a face as you wipe at the wetness his cock smeared all over your eye, "Fuck you." You mutter before dutifully opening your mouth as told.

He laughs slightly, putting in his cock halfway only to thrust shallowly, "Make it wet." He orders. You don't see his face now through the light, but you do your best to look up at the camera and let your collected spit coat his cock thoroughly before he takes it out, a line of drool connecting the wet head of his glistening swollen cock to your waiting mouth.

"Fuck," He groans quietly before thrusting into you and holding the side of your head as he starts to fuck your face again. You put on a show for him now, emboldened by being recorded. You moan exaggeratedly, eyes rolling to the back of your head as he repeatedly hits the back of your throat and forces you to choke on his length.

Kylo holds your head down as far as it can go on his length and shallowly thrusts into your warmth, keeping you down even when you gag and tap his thighs to ask him to let you go. He pushes you back and lets you gasp for air quickly before fucking you again, and he struggles to keep the camera on you steady while he thrusts sloppily into your willing mouth.

You feel hot tears threatening to spill out of your eyes as he uses you, and the urge to vomit steadily increasing. You make complaining whining sounds as he chokes you with his cock, tears running down in streaks until he stops.

He pulls out and holds you back by your hair, presenting your upper half to the camera, "Play with your tits, baby." He shakes your head slightly when you don't move fast enough.

You hold your breasts and massage them in your hands, licking up the drool from your lip before he pushes his cock to your face again, angling his phone better so he can record you licking it up while you pinch your nipples.

"Good girl, you even got all pretty and cried for me, hm?" He murmurs, holding his cock up so you can lick up the underside, "Say my name, kitten."

"Yes, Kylo." You respond obediently, smirking when he groans at your assent, "I love your big, huge cock, Kylo." You continue, squishing your breasts together now, "Fuck me, please?" You try batting your eyes for the camera, earning a slap to the face. You make a crying sound at the sudden pain, and he stops recording to grab you and pull you to your feet and onto the bed.

He pushes you onto your bed with your legs off the side, and you shuffle down your panties and kick them off before bringing your legs up. You watch from between your spread legs as Kylo takes off his shoes and pants and pulls off his boxer briefs entirely now. He seems so much bigger somehow without his clothes, like you can now fully appreciate the thickness of his thighs and the width of his broad chest.

He takes his cock in his left hand and strokes it slowly as he approaches you, his eyes hungrily roaming over your exposed form sprawled out on his bed, "This is just how I want you." He murmurs, and you'd think he was talking to himself with how quietly he said it if he didn't meet your eyes. Under the dim red lighting of the LED strips, you can just barely see the look in his half-lidded eyes, like he wanted to consume every inch of your flesh slowly.

You stay completely still as he reaches out to stroke the inside of your thighs softly, making broad, whisper-light touches, getting steadily closer to your wetness, "Tell me you want me." His tone is so soft now, like he was discussing the most innocent and purest of subjects instead of slowly fisting the cock he desperately wanted to split you open with.

You take your time, drawing out this moment in time where this giant of a beautiful man could do nothing but watch you hopelessly, aching to hear you say more than what he's asked for.

"I _need_ you." You plead, pitching your voice higher now to milk this moment for more than it's worth for his sake, "Please use me."

He has to restrain himself from groaning as he watches you play with your tits and ask him to use you, all while spread out and waiting in his bed. His fingers find your wetness, and you twitch slightly at the sudden contact. He hesitantly slides two fingers up and down your wet slit, dipping the tips in to find your entrance before trying to push both in.

You make a whining sound as he gradually stuffs two of his thick fingers into your tight, dripping cunt, frustrated at his newfound carefulness and slow pace, "More, please." You turn your head to the side to preserve any lingering sense of pride as you plead.

Kylo groans lowly as he pumps his fingers in and out of you, seeming to be too preoccupied to even register your request, " _Fuck_ , you're so tight, love." He all but purrs, seeming hypnotized by the slick sound of your cunt stretching out on his fingers as he scissors you. He inserts a third finger into you, transfixed by the way your walls tighten around them as he fucks you faster now.

"I'm good now, just fuck me." You ask again, thoroughly annoyed.

He ignores you again, fucking you on three fingers now at a respectable place, like he had nothing better to do than prepare you for the fuck that would ruin you for every other cock.

"Just fuck me, stop being such an asshole." You snap, wiggling your hips before he presses your how down into the mattress, effectively keeping you still as he continues to fuck you on his hand.

"Shut the fuck up and let me play with this pussy." He takes his fingers out of you only to slap your cunt lightly, earning a small twitch from you as he does so.

You expect the next one when it comes, vaguely endeared to his curiosity when it came to exploring your body, but it doesn't stop you from gasping and jumping slightly when he slaps your clit.

"Do you like it there, do you want me to touch you there, sweetness?" He coos, finding your clit and awkwardly rubbing it back and forth with two fingers.

Despite the imperfect contact with your clit, you arch your back and shiver as you feel every minute shift of his fingers over your swollen nub, whining aloud now under his attention, "Fuck, more, please." You pant, one hand grabbing the comforter under you.

He's enchanted by the way you squirm and gasp as he rubs your stiff clit, like he's found his new reason for living. He switches his pace, rubbing side to side now, but he hesitates when you sigh in irritation, "No, please, on my clit." You ask, sighing again when he doesn't again. He's trying, though, which is more than you could say for most hookups.

"Show me, then." He demands, stuffing his fingers in you again to pump three in and out of you, "Touch yourself for me."

You reach down and rub your clit just the way you like it, and Kylo watches you intently as you tease yourself, wanting to please you just as well as you could. He takes his fingers out and lines up the head of his cock with your entrance, and you slow your movements as he does.

"No, I never said you could stop." He snaps.

You sigh, "I'm gonna cum, though."

Kylo feels his cock twitch in his hand when you say that, already imagining the sounds you would make while cumming, "You're only allowed to cum on my cock." He orders as he grabs you by your thighs and drags you towards him, your ass halfway off of the bed now.

He holds your hips down while he presses the bulbous head of his swollen cock to your entrance, pushing it in with a bit of difficulty as he finds resistance from your tight cunt.

You resume your previous pace as Kylo steadily fits his cock in inch by inch, stretching you out deliciously on his massive girth. You feel like he's going to split you in two with how much it hurt, but you want it more and more by the second.

Kylo curses under his breath, almost a moan as he shallowly thrusts in deeper, your velvety soft cunt warm and wet and more than he could ever dream of. 

You have to slow your pace again as you find the edge of your climax again, almost tipped over by the burning stretch of his length finally hitting the end of your pussy. 

Kylo could cum just from looking at you whining softly as you touch your clit lightly, a wriggling mess fully impaled on his cock. He drags his length out slowly, carefully watching how your pussy clamps onto it and almost sucks it back in. He takes his cock out all the way, rubbing his head against your dripping folds for a moment before slamming back in with no warning, making you cry out at the unexpected pain.

Kylo's eyes are wide now as your panting grows breathier, like something inside him's switched and he can't think anymore, he can only curse and thrust into you again and again, all while you cry out and rub your clit faster, chasing your climax.

"Can I please cum on your cock?" You ask, wanting him to say it, to give you permission, to own you even if just for now.

"Fuck, cum on my cock, baby, cum for me." He grunts as he holds your waist with both hands now, even going as far as to lift you up slightly to bring you down on his thrust, making you cry out again.

You wrap your legs around his thick torso and grip his comforter tight in one hand as you rub your stiff clit into your orgasm, not even hearing your own embarrassing whining sounds as you do. You press your fingers down and keep a constant pressure as you feel the shocks run through you, gasping at each one you feel.

Kylo watches you squirm and sigh and cry out like he's found his new religion, found a new way to pray. The repeated snap of his hips grows sloppier as he feels himself getting too close to his climax, having been holding it back this whole time. He pulls out before he gets too close, holding his cock at the base to ward away the feeling, "Move. Your head on the pillow." He directs, slapping the side of your ass lightly as you obey.

You lay back and hold your legs up again, shifting to get comfortable as Kylo climbs over and spreads your legs even farther and lines up his cock again. He thrusts in smoothly and puts his hands down on the mattress at either side of your waist to support himself as he fucks into you at a slower place now, the drag of the thick veins on his cock and his swollen head against your walls is so much more intense now as he uses your sensitive cunt.

He leans in so close to you now, his hair falling over his face, and you reach up and comb it back, holding it at the base of his neck for him. You watch him moan lowly as he staves off his orgasm, cutting himself off with a broken grunting sound when you tighten your cunt around him.

"Please cum in me." You ask, wrapping your legs around him again as he increases his pace. He curses again in response, not even getting a chance to ask if you were sure before you feel him spilling into you.

He fucks his hot sticky cum into you in ropes, grunting along with the wet slaps of his hips to yours and shuddering as he feels your cunt flexing around his softening cock. He stays still for a moment as he feels his shocks subsiding, and you feel his cock twitching in your dripping wet heat before he pulls out slowly.

He gets off the bed and hesitantly puts a hand on your knee, "Just wait here, don't move."

You nod and he goes into his bathroom. You feel yourself come back to reality as you press your thighs together, not wanting any cum to spill out onto his bed. He comes back and pulls his boxer briefs on quickly.

You move to get up, but he puts his hands on your legs and stops you when you try, "No, stay there."

He sits on the other end of the bed to spread your legs, gripping you tighter when you try to close then again, "Hey, can I go now?" You ask, trying to swat his hands away.

His eyes are wide under the red light at he looks back at you, "Can I try again?" He asks, and the pleading tone in his voice makes you stop.

"Let me touch you, sweetness." He repeats, tugging at your legs again. You let him spread your legs, but you don't say anything as he dips his head down and swipes his fingers over your leaking cunt.

Kylo holds one of your legs and kisses your inner thigh lightly as he dips his fingers into your used cunt with ease. He pumps them in you a few times before curling them and scooping out some of his cum, only to bring it to his lips and lick it off himself, all while watching for your reaction intently.

You don't reject his offer when he presents his fingers to your mouth, sucking off the rest of his cum obediently and even moaning as he fucks your mouth gently on his hand, "Good kitten, good girl." He praises, so quiet now, so enraptured by the swirl of your tongue around his digits as you clean his fingers.

" _Hey, Ren._ " A voice from outside his room calls, accompanied by a jiggle of the doorknob. You had almost forgotten about everyone outside.

Kylo sighs in frustration, taking his hand from your mouth and stuffing them back in your cunt with no warning, "Fuck off." He calls, fucking you even faster when the intruder starts knocking.

"Your girlfriend's friends are leaving."

You tense up at this, looking back at Kylo, who only responds with using his other hand to rub at your clit now, making you flinch at the sudden contact.

"I need to go, they're my ride." You complain, trying to push him away and sit up, just for him to push you back and resume his ministrations.

"I'll drive you home, stay here." He pleads, dipping his head down to replace the fingers in your cunt with his tongue, desperately licking you up as if to convince you.

The knocking resumes, "They're looking for her, man, come on."

You can barely think now as you relax into the bed, his tongue stiff and clumsy as he moans lowly into your wetness. You sigh in frustration, "Tell them I'll drive back later." You call, hoping your voice didn't sound too breathy.

You can hear the man say something to someone else and then nothing, and you're finally able to focus on Kylo's tongue making scooping motions in your cunt as he moans.

You gather up his hair again and close your eyes to focus on the feeling of Kylo rubbing your clit hard with three fingers in tight circles while fucking you on his tongue. He alternates between thrusting his tongue into you and sucking on your pussy lips, as if he couldn't get enough and couldn't decide how best to worship you. His nose presses into your skin as he shifts his head this way and that, like he was searching for an angle that would let him fuck you with his tongue as deep as he did with his cock.

The sounds he's making is what does it for you, what brings you to your tipping point faster than you wanted to. He slurps at you, like he was dying of hunger and your cunt was the most delectable meal he's ever had. He stiffens his tongue to dip into you and fuck you mercilessly, like his life depends on it, moaning into you through the slick, wet sounds of your sopping cunt.

Between the constant vibrations of his sloppy mouth on your wetness and his inexperienced, yet eager and desperate fingers on your swollen clit, you don't have time to ask before you cum into his waiting mouth, crying out and whining as you do.

"Fuck, fuck, Kylo," You pant, seeming to only spur him on more as he feels your pussy contracting on his tongue, rubbing you even faster now, even when it starts to become too much.

"Stop, no more." You beg weakly, all the strength in your arms gone as you try to push his hand away.

He stops immediately, but looks for your reaction when he licks a stripe up your folds. You twitch at the feeling, your body shaking with every wave of aftershocks after your second orgasm, "No, too much." You plead, only relaxing when Kylo sits up and lets you close your legs again.

He watches you turn in his bed to lay on your side, shifting around to get comfortable, and you're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"It's too hot." You whine, stretching out your aching legs into his lap. He puts a hand over your calves, making broad strokes over the length of your legs before moving them to the side so he can get up and turn on the ceiling fan for you.

You're about to finally get up when you feel the bed dip down again as Kylo sits. He climbs around and lays beside you, and when you open your eyes, you see his.

He's very different now than before you went into his room. Where there used to be stoicism is replaced by hesitance, like if he moved too much or too quickly, he'd scare you away.

"Would you come back?"

You turn away, trying to not let him see you smile as you study the ceiling, "Hm... did you win that game today?" You ask instead.

You see him smile out of your peripheral, "Yeah, of course."

You remember watching him, being so amused by how he'd yell at the other players and even the refs, the only voice you could hear clearly over the din of the crowd, the only one you could see in the immense gym. He would fly up at the ball, and after a loud resounding smack, it'd hit the ground in what seemed like less than a second. In those moments, you were a volleyball fan. You don't remember the scores, though.

"Good, I wouldn't if you were a loser." You tease, laughing when he leans in to pepper your cheek with kisses as he pulls you in by your waist.

"Yeah? You're such a fucking liar." He laughs as you squirm in his grip, but you end up letting him hold you, and even kiss your forehead with more care than he should have.

He gives you his sweatshirt in the parking lot as you shiver from the cold of the brisk night, and he has his large warm hand on your thigh as he drives you to your apartment. You try to scroll through your feed and seem disinterested, but you're not taking in any information as you watch him stroking your leg from your peripheral.

After parking, he offers to walk you up, but you refuse. You exchange numbers and you step out of his car. You're walking away when you hear him roll down his window, "Wait," He calls, and you come back. He motions for you to lean forward, and when you do, he reaches for your face and pulls you further down to kiss you.

His lips are incredibly soft and plush, and he's so warm despite the cold outside. You pull back slightly only to give him one more kiss, then another.

When you pull away and step back, he's smiling.

"We actually lost the game." He admits with a grin, the way a shit-eating idiot would.

You roll your eyes as he takes his car out of park and starts rolling out, "Fuck you, Ren." You walk with him as he turns into the lane.

"I'll win for you next time."

You laugh, "You're an idiot."

"You're the idiot that fucked a loser." He waves and drives off before you can respond. You scoff as you watch him drive off and when you go up to your apartment, you change his name in your contacts.

You add a heart emoji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just to get me out of my writing block for this huge project im working on, but im kind of in love w this. ill write more later if there's any demand or maybe some other oneshot?? idk, hope you liked it though! ;p


End file.
